3rd German Congress of Workers' and Soldiers' Councils
19.6% |swing2 = 8.0% |swing3 = 0.6% |swing4 = 4.2% |image1 = |image2 = |image3 = |image4 = |seats1 = 809 |seats2 = 361 |seats3 = 25 |seats4 = 41 }} The 3rd German Congress of Workers' and Soldiers' Councils was held between 17-22 January 1920. It was the first congress held since the onset of the German Civil War. SPD delegates did not participate in the election due to the party supporting the counterrevolutionary White movement. Even if they had participated, by this point most of those in the workers and soldiers councils that had remained in favor of the SPD had already exited the councils. As a result, only a few independent delegates composed the opposition to the May Revolution within the councils. Both the KPD and USPD made notable gains, owing somewhat in part to the non-participation of the SPD. The FAUD, the successor to the FVdG, also made small gains. Many important issues were discussed during the congress. One major issue discussed was regarding the strategy to be taken in advancing the civil war. By this point, Red forces had come to control most of Central Germany and had linked up with the Bavarian Soviet Republic. However, various Red pockets in both the west and east remained isolated and militarily ineffective. The minority FAUD wished for socialist forces to be concentrated on pushing westwards to secure the Rhineland. In contrast, most of the KPD and USPD were in favor of pushing eastwards to link up with the Bolsheviks. The latter was ultimately adopted as the implemented strategy. Another major issue discussed was regarding the contents of the constitution of the Free Socialist Republic of Germany. All parties emerged in favor of implementing the demands made by the original councils formed in December 1918. Power would rest in the hands of the Congress of Workers' and Soldiers' Councils, while the Central Committee would demonstrate power over the socialist republic until the conclusion of the civil war. Land would be redistributed, industries and resources would be nationalized and society would be restructured under a socialist economic model. It was also agreed that Germany would be federalized and would operate under the principles of council democracy. Despite the FAUD composing only a small part of the congress, their proposal suggesting that the Rhineland would become an autonomous republic within Germany was approved. The areas in the east with a Polish majority would also gain special status with regards to language. The status of Bavaria post-war was brought up but was not properly addressed until the next congress. Other minor issues were discussed, such as the anthem, flag and motto. The congress adopted the "hammer and compass" symbol based off a sketch made by 15 year old artist Herbert Gute, representing the farmers with a ring of grain, the factory workers with a hammer and the intelligentsia with a compass. The letters "FSRD" and the Spartacist hammer and sickle within a star was added later. The motto adopted was the infamous phrase from the Communist Manifesto, "Proletarier aller Länder vereinigt Euch!"'', or "Workers of the world, unite!" The anthem adopted was the German version of ''The Internationale, though this was expected to be changed at a later date. These all remain official as of 1932. Category:German Congresses of Workers' and Soldiers' Councils